Storm's On The Horizon
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: Written by a friend, edited by me. 2 years later, Hiccup and Astrid are happily maried, and no-one seems to think about the weather. And what is this, time travel? Many mentions of the word 'Bad-ass'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me! This is a story that was not written by me, it was slightly edited by me, but the idea and story frame is by an anonymous girl known as 'love how to train your dragon' so all credit to her!**

**Just thought I'd like you to know, I don't know what coming up either, it's getting sent to me, chapter by chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Storm's on The Horizon Chapter 1: The Perfect Life**

A storm was brewing and Berk was in the very centre of it. The rain was so hard it had worn down the thickest of Viking roofs; the wind had torn trees from their roots. Even the dragons that had the strongest of wings, were finding it hard to fly! Nobody could go outside without being drenched or knocked down by the wind.

Every so often there were occasional 'okay' days when there was a little drizzle. On these days every dragon would be in the air squawking and flying because if they wouldn't they's become restless and set fire to anything and anyone. Two flyers were going a different route today. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup's dragon Toothless was a Night Fury, seemingly the only one, but that wasn't why he was so special to Hiccup. Hiccup had befriended Toothless, who was injured when Hiccup shot him down with a bit of tail missing, 2 years ago when friendships like this couldn't and wouldn't happen. The Red Death had been controlling the dragons for food. They destroyed the Red Death but Hiccup had lost a foot (just below his knee) but got a half metal, half wooden leg.

Astrid was beautiful in Hiccups opinion; she had become Hiccups girlfriend since the Red Death incidents but said she had a crush on him since she was 8. Valk was a very vain, blue and yellow Deadly Nadder yet beautiful in her own way, was Astrid's dragon and fancied Toothless.

Anyway, they were flying to the abandoned dragons nest for Hiccup had something special for Astrid.

When they got into the nest Hiccup got of Toothless and said "Astrid we've been together for over two years and I want to ask you this" he got down on one knee and took from his pocket a velvet box opened it to reveal a diamond ring "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes of course!" She said got down and kissed him. Hiccup slid the ring on to her finger. Astrid admired it for a bit and said "It's beautiful. I love you!"

"Let's get going people will be wondering where we are."

"You mean 'where I am'?"

"No I mean us." Looking at Astrid and taking her hands "What do you mean any way?"

"You're the son of the chief!" Astrid said

"Oh yeah" Hiccup said flushing

"C'mon" she said getting on Valk. "We'd better tell everyone know we're engaged" taking off to fly back to Berk.

When they got there the Vikings had already gotten back. Stoick the Vast, the fearsome chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe to which Hiccup and Astrid belonged, had started to get worried were his precious son was; but when they returned he was relieved when they returned safe.

"I'm just going to say to my dad how it went." Hiccup said

"He knows?"

"Yeah how do you think I got the diamond? Um... Dad can I talk to you?"

"Yes of course." Stoick guided Hiccup over to somewhere where they couldn't be over heard. "How did it go?"

"She said yes!" Hiccup replied

"Okay when are we going to start the wedding?"

"How about a few months so everyone can get use to it."

Hiccup went back to Astrid and helped her down from Valk. "Toothless do you and Valk want to get fish on your own?"Astrid asked the dragons. Toothless let out a whine and Valk a squawk. Astrid made a face and the dragons went off to find fish in the sea.

"Shall we tell everyone together or on our own?" asked Hiccup.

"Together." replied Astrid, smiling.

"Who shall we tell first?"

"How about the gang." Astrid was referring to Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. They became friends when they defeated the Red Death. They found them looking after their dragons a Monstrous Nightmare called Fireworm, a Hideous Zippleback called Zipzap and a Gronkle called Horrorcow.

"Yeah but I can't help feeling Snoutlout will hit me or something easily gruesome."

"But you've got me to protect you" Astrid said fluttering her blue eyes "and any way we've been heading down this road for months."

"I guess so" Hiccup replied and headed down to the dragon training arena where they'd most likely be.

When they got there they found themselves in mayhem. Terrible Terrors were roaming the place. All you could see was the dragons flying around the place with a pack of Vikings chasing after them. They found Ruffnut and Tuffnut chasing after a pack of terrible terrors whilst making insults how rubbish the other one was at catching the terrors. Fishlegs and Snoutlout teaching a young group of Vikings how to a net to catch them. The full grown dragons getting annoyed at the little beasts mocking them and shooting fire at them every once in a while. Firedrake getting partially annoyed and setting himself on fire.

"We'll help" Shouted Astrid running after the Terrible Terrors. It took about an hour getting the dragons under control and getting them to calm down.

"So," Ruffnut said after a while "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well..." Astrid looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup and I are getting married."

"Aww I knew that would happen." She said

"No I did." said Tuffnut confidently.

"I did," Ruffnut said "I always knew it from the start." and the two started fighting over who said it first. Snoutlout, however, was scowling at Hiccup and thinking:

'_Why did Astrid choose Hiccup over me?' _

Fishlegs was happy for them both and for the dragons they road and squawked in agreement.

"Umm..." Hiccups was getting agitated at Snoutlout's staring and hobbled over to Astrid for protection.

"Any way" Astrid said after a while braking up the argument of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the roaring of the dragons and the scowling at Hiccup. "We were thinking of holding the wedding sometime soon. And Ruffnut?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to be the bride's maid?"

" Of course! Thank you!" she said after countless bickering with her sibling. After the dragon training lesson, which Hiccup and Astrid joined in on teaching, (Hiccup being careful not to get to close to Snoutlout) they went down to the tavern/meeting hall to eat and discus what the wedding was going to be like. Ruffnut and Astrid manly talking about the dresses, as most girls do. Then Stoick trudged in soaking wet because it was raining again to ask Hiccup and Astrid when the wedding was going to be.

It was set for two months later. The first month just planning and waiting. If not anything the engagement seemed to bring Hiccup and Astrid together even more. You couldn't find one of them without the other one being nearby, especially if Snoutlout was around. He still hadn't forgiven Hiccup about the engagement. The storms still hadn't passed over yet but the weather couldn't dampen any ones mood. The second month was waiting and managing how much food they would need and how many seats would their need to be.

(.)

When the wedding day finally arrived the Viking traditions would play their role by getting up at the crack of dawn. However, Hiccup had gotten up before then and Toothless' wakeup call didn't make things much better.

"Hey buddy" Hiccup said "see your up to shall we have a little fly to waken ourselves up a bit?" Toothless, having not flown in a while because of all the rushing around was delighted of the idea. They shot off in to the air becoming just silhouettes in the sky.

Astrid was woken up by her mother and a group of Viking wives to help choose her ceremonial gifted, anther one of Viking traditions. Valk found a shielded she was partially fond of and put it at Astrid's feet; if someone took it away she would squawk and put there again. Astrid got in to her bluish wedding dress, her normal head gear was removed and was replaced by a tiara of twigs and flowers and her hair was let down from a plait to have a mass of crinkled hair which was beautiful with her outfit.

Hiccup landed and quickly got into his outfit of a green jacket, a white shirt and green pants. His one shoe was a black leather boot and his prosthetic leg was oiled to prevent it from squeaking.

And finally the time came when everyone was ready to get seated; the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with knife. When Hiccup was standing at the altar, the music started to play and Ruffnut glided up the ally. She had moved out they all eyes was on the beautiful woman walking behind her and her father was holding her arm. Hiccup was pleased they were taking their time because his brain was temporally on shut down. When they got there, Stoick the Vast was going to marry them together, Hiccup held Astrid hand and Stoick began the service. When the vows had been given it was time for the rings.

"Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III take Astrid Hofferson to be your wedded wife, until death do you part?"

"I do" Hiccup said

"And do you Astrid Hofferson take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III to be your wedded husband, until death do you part?"

"I do" Astrid said

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

As if on cue Toothless and Valk Pushed their owners together, their lips met and Cheers and roars erupted from the crowd and dragons. Their son of the chief had got a wife.

That night there was a huge feast. All of the Vikings sat at long tables set outside, while the dragons feasted nearby. As the feast ended, Stoick; who sat at the table with Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid, and Astrid parents; stood and turned to the newlyweds. "Well Hiccup, Astrid, today is the day you start your new life together. I'm sure I speak for every one when I say, it will be long and happy. Now, before we hit the sack, I have one last surprise for you."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other as they and the rest of the Vikings arose from their seats to follow Stoick. He led them to a large object cover in an even larger piece of cloth and rope. At Stoick's command, several Vikings untied the rope, allowing the cloth to fall. Everyone gasped. The Viking chief turned to his son and daughter in law.

"Hiccup, Astrid, welcome to your new home."

(.)

'_Nothing could be much better'_ Hiccup thought it had been 2 weeks since he and Astrid had gotten married and Snoutlout had gotten over how Astrid had chosen Hiccup to get married to. The storms had passed over to so they could unlimited time flying and get to wherever they want. Hiccup turned over to his wife. Their house was as big, if not bigger, then the chiefs home. It had two floors. The first floor had a dining room a kitchen and a living room. The second floor had 2 bedrooms, currently set up as guest rooms and 1 master bedroom for Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey" she said dreamily

"Hi" he said and leaned in to kiss. Scratching noises erupted from the other side of the door. Valk and Toothless had gotten used to their new home and they found their masters were sleeping later then they liked.

"Are we going to do some flying practise today?" asked Astrid

"Yeah, If you want to." Hiccup replied

"Great. I love it when you teach me how to fly." Astrid said. The two got dressed and had breakfast. Hiccup insisted that he'd make his own meals but Astrid said it was 'a way to express her love to her husband'. After they got their flying stuff on to stop them fall if they were doing rolls.

**Well, there you go. We hope you like it :) Please review and I'll get Hiccup to hug you. **

**Hiccup: Hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who favourite-ed and alerted. Hugs at the end.**

**We do not own HTTYD**

Thoughts and Incoming Storms

When they got to the best place to take off (on the top of a mountain) Hiccup and Astrid checked all their stuff was tight and secure. Then they took to the skies and flue to the direction of the storm but remember they didn't know it was there; waiting for them.

"_I love flying, Valk!_" Toothless said to her in Dragonese

"_Me too but I feel like something bad is gonna happen because I got a cold rush back there"_

"_Same_." Toothless replied nodding his head a little

"_It's weird, I've been having cold rushes but the storms have passed, haven't they?_" Valk continued.

"_I know how you feel, like a shiver running down your spine..._"

"What are you guys talking about?" Astrid asked. She knew they were talking to each other be case they were making regular pop's and noises.

When they heard the dragons speaking Astrid and Hiccup was discussing the future of their married life. "Well Hiccup I was thinking... Maybe we should have a baby."

"Uh, Okay. I didn't know how much I'd like a baby till now." Hiccup said, smiling to himself. When he said this Astrid blue eyes had gone all distant. "What is it?"

"It not something we should do, it something we have done." Astrid said but her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Astrid," He said "You're my wife and I love you, if was the before the wedding it doesn't matter, does it?" Astrid, now knowing just how much Hiccup loved her, smiled. "Babies can be born early." He carried on.

When Astrid and Hiccup had landed (the storm hadn't struck yet) they left the dragons and went for tea in the tavern.

"_I wonder when Astrid got pregnant..._" Toothless said

"_I know. When she invited Hiccup round and she pushed me out of the room,_" Valk explained "_Remember a few days before the wedding. It would of been illegal if they weren't getting married._"

"_Oh yeah, Hiccup wouldn't let me come with him_."

Valk shivered "_I wouldn't like to know how humans mate..._"

Mean while Hiccup and Astrid were eating in the tavern people asking Hiccup for help, manly blacksmithing, and Astrid was talking to Hiccup of plans of setting the two guest rooms up for a child's room. If the baby was going to be a boy they'd name him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth, if the baby was a girl they'd name her Avaris. Both were names Hiccup and Astrid loved.

The days past as normal as anything. The dragons were coming into mating so Valk and Toothless were looking for mates. When the Red Death was in power the Night Furys were just there to bomb towers and look out points so not a lot of them. Hiccup had introduced a plan to bring up Night Fury numbers so if Vikings found a black egg they were to bring it home and care for it.

"_I can't find anyone to mate with_" Toothless whined. He wanted to settle down and raise a family. Toothless didn't mind what species though.

"_If you're looking for night Fury's though there might one round the other side of the island._" Valk said sharply.

"You seem to be hiding something." Toothless said because his friend's eyes' had gone distant like her owners.

"_It's just I've never seen any mixed breeds before and I was wondering..._" Her voice trailed off. Valk was embarrassed about something and Toothless knew what it was.

"_I will but if it's a boy we're calling it Nimbus__._" Toothless said smiling.

"_Okay._" She said and smiled too.

'_The days are windier then usual' _Hiccup thought, in his bed with Astrid, early in the morning. He knew there was about to be rasping at the door for flights soon; but there weren't '_something must be keeping them' _Hiccup knew that the two dragons would be (probably) mating now. Hiccup said to himself "there'll be a lot of new dragons around soon and I'm having a baby. Lots of things to sort out."

Astrid stirred and woke up "Morning." She said.

"Morning," Hiccup replied "I wonder what's keeping the dragons?" he asked Astrid but he had a rough idea of what was happening but he wanted Astrid to conform it.

"I dunno" She said sleepily. She didn't get her head around it until they got dressed and went outside to call for them after breakfast.

"Wow," Astrid said "A mixed breed. I wonder what they'd look like."

"Probably different." Hiccup relied.

It was an hour before the dragons were finally found. Hungry and tired the growled and squawked for food. When everyone and dragon was fed and watered, they went for a flight. The weather was sunny, unusually for Berk.

"Race you!" Hiccup shouted and sped off into the sky. Astrid followed and they happily flew in the sky until... BANG . A flash of light and a sudden down pour of rain took Astrid and Hiccup by surprise they swerved and started shouting for each other.

"HICCUP!"

"ASTRID!"

"Where are you?"

The terrible storm had hit and was now pushing Hiccup and his wife far from Berk.

"Astrid stay on Valk."He shouted over the noise of thunder. Rain wiped at their faces making it hard to see. Toothless was having difficulties trying not to be blown off course and was looking for Astrid and Valk.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" Hiccup replied to his wife. Then he heard her scream. But because he couldn't see her he didn't know where she was or what happened to her.

"Astrid!" he shouted, Hiccup heard nothing. "Toothless can you see if we can find her in the water?" Toothless made a noise of approval and dived down to the water. He swerved around rocks and tiny islands.

Then Hiccup saw it, a small stretch of land with a unconscious Deadly Nadder without her rider. BOOM a flash of lighting, Toothless swerved into the beach knocking Hiccup out.

Astrid was on a stretcher. She was being carried somewhere. '_This isn't Berk'_ she thought for the houses were made of stone and the people weren't that muscular. A white building was coming with gibberish words on it, it looked important. Astrid's head hurt, she tried to get up but one of the men carrying the stretcher said "Lady your hurt, just lie down till we get you to into the hospital."

"What's a hospital?" Astrid said she didn't know what a hospital was because she was a Viking and healers came to their house when ill.

"She must have memory loss." One of the men said as they entered the hospital. Astrid thought this was ridicules because remembered everything that happened and... Hiccup!

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as pictures of her husband flashed across her mind. People stared while Astrid struggled to get free form the men's arms, who were trying to calm her down. "No!" she shouted distressed and worried. "Toothless, Valk." She images of her dragons flashing across her mind. The men had transported her to a bed but Astrid was full of energy. Then a woman, with blond curly hair who looked like she was in her 20's or so, in a white coat asked her questions "Who is Hiccup?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Hiccup is my husband his full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He is the only son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe who live on Berk." Astrid had tears running down her cheeks as she told the woman everything.

"Who are you?"

"I am Astrid Haddock."

"And who are Toothless and Valk?" the woman asked

"Toothless is a dragon, a Night Fury. He has lost a fin from his tail and is Hiccups dragon. Valk is also a dragon and she is a Deadly Nadder."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"My names Elliot Reed, please call me Doctor Reed. I will be your doctor."

"What's a doctor? Where am I? And how do I get back home?" Astrid cried.

"Well a Doctor is someone who helps figure what's wrong with you. You are in Britain and home depends where it is." She replied calmly.

"Berk is my home." Astrid said.

"Okay, but what you need now is rest." Elliot said, Astrid wasn't going to call her 'Doctor Reed'.

"I not resting until Hiccup is back by my side. I am a _Viking._ We are stubborn and once our mid is made up, it's made up." Astrid said red eyed from all the crying she had done. Astrid missed Hiccup. And Hiccup missed Astrid.

**Remember to review. Please.**

**Hiccup: _Hugging _shunxalice (can I just say that I love that Bakugan pairing).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Next chapter, sorry it took a while! I really don't know what's happening yet, I haven't read it.**

When Hiccup came too, he found himself on the beach, the storm had passed, Valk and Toothless eating fish they had caught. The recollections of last night started to come back to him as he went to see the reptiles.

Toothless regurgitated a fish for Hiccup but he wasn't hungry. (Especially for a regurgitated fish)

"What's up with you?" Toothless asked Valk.

"If you haven't noticed, Toothless, Astrid is missing." She replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Toothless said dropping his head and Valk got angry.

"You forgot that Hiccup's wife is missing."

"Ok so I did! It's not like arguing is going to solve it." Toothless was right. Even though they didn't know it Astrid had been transported in time there was no way arguing would help.

"Well I think we should look for Astrid." Hiccup said. Toothless whined, he was tired from all the flying and didn't want to do more. "Come on Toothless, or I'm riding Valk." Hiccup always knew where to hit Toothless and that was riding another dragon.

"Valk," he turned to her "Can you stay here in case Astrid wonders back here, screech really loudly if she does the same applies to use Toothless. If something bad happens shoot fire in to the air and we'll come and help, same for us." The dragons nodded in approval. Hiccup got on Toothless and the two shot into the air while Valk surveyed the beach.

(.)

Astrid had calmed down a bit. The 'Hospital' had gotten her a bed and she was having something to eat. Elliot was consulting stuff with other doctors. She told Astrid that she had had a bonk on the head which has turned her crazy, because the things she explained was a well known myth. "It isn't true" she had said. Elliot said she was in the year 2011 and she said there is no such place as Berk or her husband Hiccup.

"This can't be true." Astrid had said and started to cry a bit. She had become depressed and stopped eating and doing everything. Elliot had given her or tried to give her medication but she had not done as she was told, Vikings were stubborn everyone knew that.

"You need to take this otherwise you won't get any better." Elliot said. She was trying to give Astrid the medication, when something popped into Astrid's head.

"If I'm ill then what do I have? And" Astrid took off her ring to prove a point. "If I'm not married to Hiccup, then what is this?" she showed Elliot the ring. She didn't reply. "Well?" Astrid lifted an eye brow.

"Listen you could be married to any one and your delirious." Elliot said and Astrid got mad at her.

"Fine!" she got up from her bed and got her stuff which was under her bed "I'm going to find my husband and our dragons!" Astrid shouted, had losing her temper and the nurses had to come in and calm her down.

It was at least an hour before Astrid truly calmed down. Then she started to sing the Hooligan tribal anthem.

"_I didn't mean to come here,_

_And I didn't mean to stay,_

_It's just where the sea wind blew me,_

_One accidental day."_

A tear ran down her cheek as she sang her blues distant as though looking for something.

"_I was on my way to Scandinavia,_

_But I took a left turn at the pole,_

_And I lost my shoe in a rainy bog,_

_Where my heart got stuck in the hole."_

"_I heard that the sky in Scandinavia,_

_Is a blue that you wouldn't believe,_

_But my ship hit a rock on these boggy shores,_

_And now I'll never leave."_

"_I didn't mean to come here,_

_And I didn't mean to stay,_

_But I lost my heart in these rainy bogs,_

_And I'll never go away."_

Elliot left Astrid to cry, she didn't want to be disturbed and she now knew that Astrid wasn't making anything up. Elliot felt silly that she doubted that Astrid wasn't a Viking. She didn't recognise the Viking cloths that she wore and the way she said her words.

Hiccup had been looking through the woods for hours now and had not seen a single human being. Just animals and insects. He decided to start flying when the Hooligan tribal anthem popped into his head it sounded like Astrid was singing it. He looked around to see if Toothless had heard it, he was just searching his wings for dragon fleas.

"Toothless did you hear something?" Hiccup asked.

"Not that I know of." Then he remembered that Hiccup couldn't understand him so he shook his head.

"Oh well." Hiccup said disappointed, he thought his wife was nearby but he was hearing things after a night away from her. Then something caught Hiccup's eye. It was a pair of green cat like eyes, in the middle of a bush right next to Hiccup.

"Toothless don't move." Hiccup said. He started growling.

"If you dare hurt him then I will kill you." The eyes didn't need telling twice but they didn't move, however. Instead out of the bush came a Black scaled, wings sprouting out of her back, with the tail of a Night Fury, with ears and the things that come out of the side of a Night Fury's face, black dress (torn at the bottom) 17 year old girl.

"Please, fellow dragon, don't." She said it calmly and in Norse. (Norse was the language Vikings talked in.) "I cannot help thinking that you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and you, my fellow fire breather, are Toothless. But where is Astrid Haddock?" she asked.

"How do you know so much?" Hiccup asked surprised that an 11 year old half Night Fury girl knew so much about him and his life.

"Please a dragon's eye can do so much. Know enough of the rich accent, I was just doing that to sound less harmful to your friend" she nodded to Toothless. "I can see that you're looking for Astrid, right?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied still surprised. "Just so I know what are you?"

"I am a Night Fury spirit in half dragon form and I can change which form I look like so don't be alarmed. You can call me Asha." Asha said. "Now I am afraid to tell you this but, Astrid has been transported in time."

"What?" Hiccup said in utter disbelief.

"You heard me; Astrid has been transported in time. I know it sounds ridiculous but you need to trust me on this." Said Asha she held out her black scaled, clawed hand. Hiccup shook it showing that he trusted her. "Now we need to get somewhere protected, the tree spirits cannot be trusted."

Hiccup couldn't help thinking '_Nutty as an absolute fruit cake.'_

"Oi! I heard that." Said Asha she obviously could read minds.

Asha lead them to a sort of den. It was a cave on the bottom of a cliff with a fur sleeping bag, spar wood for a fire and a food store and a sleeping Night Fury.

"Darkness wake up." Asha said and the Night Fury opened her eyes. The green eyes of a Night Fury searched the clearing and spotted Toothless. Darkness got up, she had a lot of scratches and on the right side of her tail was missing and in its place a leather version of Toothless' manual one.

"I see your Night Fury has had the same injury as mine." Hiccup said amazed by the tail fin.

Toothless was acting weird and said "You have the same injury as me." He said and Darkness replied.

"I know, my master has been telling me all about you Toothless how you saved your fellow dragons and Vikings from the Red Death." This made Toothless act really weird. He span around like a headless chicken and shouted "She knows about me! She knows about me!"

"Excuse me I didn't know how much scars you have, you must of have been in lots of battles." As for a Night Fury her eyes were good, she was also making Toothless act ridiculous purposely but Toothless didn't know about that.

And at this Toothless fainted this was because:

1. He'd never seen another Night Fury girl before,

2. He didn't know how fast he had become popular,

3. A Night Fury had asked him how many battles he's been in and to a dragon that means a lot.

"Is he okay?" Asha asked looking at the now unconscious Toothless.

"Yep he's just over reacted about Darkness. Do you have any water?" Hiccup asked and Misteria nodded she went to get the bucket of water to throw it on Toothless. He woke up immediately. Being drenched in cold water, when sleeping, isn't nice.

(.)

Meanwhile at Berk, Stoick was panicking. His son and daughter-in-law hadn't returned from their fly and that was two days ago. Stoick wasn't the only one panicking though, the gang had been cranky ever since the storm had hit. Now their future leader and his wife had gone missing.

"It's not like them to be gone for so long and not come back." Fishlegs complained. One night, the gang were hatching a plan to go look for Hiccup and Astrid.

"I think we've noticed that." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Still, I think it's a good idea." Snoutlout said.

"Yeah, but you only say that to find Astrid because you still haven't-" Ruffnut started but Tuffnut cut her off.

"And you only say that because you fancy Hiccup."

"Do not!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Do to." And so on and so forth.

"Guys, shut up." Fishlegs shouted. "It's not like arguing will help. Let's go and find our dragons, we can go look for them.

The dragons were hiding near wild dragon cliff and discussing about a similar, almost exactly the same, plan.

"So our masters, master's son and daughter in law have gone missing, what do you think we should do?" Fizzle asked her fellow green bloods, she turned to Horrowcrow, the thinker of the friends.

"Well, I think we should wait for our masters. They would think of something."

"But I think we should go and look for Valk and Toothless." Said Zip the spark head of the twins Zippleback.

"Yes but your full of bad ideas." Said Zap the gas head. Exactly like their owner the Zippleback started to fight against one another.

"Stop it!" shouted a tiny Terrible Terror, one of Gobber's many. "I think we should go look because masters are coming this way. Can I come with you?" She bust for she loved a good adventure. Spitfire was her name and it suited her to.

Indeed, just like she said, their masers were coming to fetch them for a rescue party for Hiccup and Astrid. They would find Hiccup but would never find Astrid...

(.)

Meanwhile Hiccup was chatting to Misteria about what to do.

"So you're telling me that Astrid has fallen through a time warp and was sent into the future."

She nodded.

"And we have to go get her but will need to make stops along the way?"

Asha nodded again "but I need to remind you that we will need to fight enemies along the way for example Nightmares."

"Do you mean Monstrous Nightmares?" he said dreading the worst.

"No. I mean half dragon half death. A horrible thing to meet, I know." She said sadly "But before I get going I need to put an enchantment on you, so you don't get lost in time." Misteria started chanting words. They sounded very rude to Hiccup but all the same he felt weird like a chill going down his spin then a warm glow in side himself.

"There we're ready to go now" she said. "Repeat after me 'Hacktar Nintash,"

"Hacktar Nintash"

"Let us travel in time!"

"Let us travel in time!" There was a flash and they landed in a forest...

(.) 

**Oohh, suspense. Please review and we'll see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, please review, more at the end.**

Chapter 4-Time Travel

Another bright flash and Hiccup, Toothless, Darkness and Asha landed in a forest clearing. Much like the one they had been in. "This looks exactly the same." Hiccup pointed out

"No. From what I'm getting we're in – actually I'm not sure where we are." Asha said looking around. "And something is very wrong." The two Night Furies looked around in alarm and so did Asha. "Shh there's something in the bush." She whispered.

"I'll go and have a look." Toothless said to Darkness. He went into the bush. A roar came from it and Toothless came stumbling out with a new scar on his neck.

"There's a very cross Wyvern in there and it's got a family."

"Toothless!" Hiccup rushed to Toothless' side."

"Oh great." Said Asha.

"What is it?" Asked Hiccup

"There's a Wyvern family in there and as you can see it's given Toothless a nasty scar. But I think we should get to the nearest village. I'm starving." Said Asha. The four walked for a bit but they seemed to be going nowhere.

"I think we should ride our dragons till we see any sort of life." Hiccup suggested. The two got on Toothless and Darkness and soared over the forest. Soon they spotted a Kingdom and glided to another clearing.

"Wait won't you scare the people in the kingdom if you go like a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh right. Umm just let me change." Asha put on a concentrated face and her ears and fins on her face started to go back into her skin, her scales became lighter, to pale skin, and soon faded away. Her eyes got smaller and soon became blue. Her claws became very long nails and her dress changed. From old, black and grey to new and navy blue. Her hair changed too. It grew longer and went up in a pony tail."There how's that." She asked.

Hiccup was baffled, she looked different but he said "Good."

(.)

Meanwhile Elliot was telling Astrid about how live a life in 2010. "I'm not getting anything here." Astrid said because Elliot was explaining how to use a phone. They were at her house. Elliot had bought some new clothes for Astrid.

"Well when you hear a ring, you pick the phone up and press this button." Elliot explained "And then you speak into it."

"Okay. Being here is so boring. I wish I was in Berk." Astrid said

"Remind me, what's Berk?"

"Berk is a little, miserable, sturdy island in the middle of the sea. Can I have a look at your maps?"

"Well we can look on Google earth." She said. Astrid gave her a confused look. "Come on then we'll go to the library, I'm sure they have maps there."

"What's a-?"

"You'll know when you get there." Elliot said before she could finish her sentence.

As the two girls walked, Astrid saw a poster about a film called Tangled.

"Can we go see Tangled?" Astrid blurted.

"What?" Elliot asked

"Tangled." Astrid pointed to the poster.

"Well it is a kid's film, but okay." Elliot said

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Astrid smiled.

They went to see the film in a nearby cinema. Astrid loved the film and was baffled about the 3D and the projector.

"I loved that!" Astrid said as they came out of the cinema. "I want to see it again!"

"Well you can get it when it comes out in 2011." Elliot said.

"But that's a whole year away. I'll probably be back on Berk by then!"

"Yeah well, anyway we were going to the library so come on it's just over there." Elliot pointed to a building near the cinema. The two women walked to the library; well Elliot walked and Astrid ran.

They finally got to the library; Astrid had never seen anything so big. The books, well, Astrid loved them. Books were banned in Viking times and they were all locked away in a library on an island called Forget Me, it was off the coast of the Meathead islands.

They got inside, Elliot showed her to the world maps section of the library. Astrid found the book she was looking for. As she searched through the thick book Elliot didn't look hopeful. Then when she found the index and search for the word Berk but it wasn't in there. But Astrid kept looking and looking but she never found anything. Tears running down her face she looked at Elliot for help but she just said:

"Come on lets go home." and escorted Astrid out of the library.

"Astrid, I knew there was nothing in the library. I just didn't want to tell you that." Elliot said as Astrid whittled a spike from a piece of wood.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" she asked and looked up.

"I didn't want you to lose faith."

"But break down when I did?"

"Was it, by any chance, surrounded by fog?"

"No you used to get the most beautiful sun sets and sun rises. The dragons used to fly in the clear blue skies." She stood up angrily

"Dragons don't exist." Elliot cut in.

"Have you ever seen one, No. You'll see them when Hiccup comes to rescue me." Astrid shot back.

"There is no one in history called Hiccup!" Shouted Elliot.

"His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and the Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans." Astrid corrected her loudly.

"Long name." Elliot said.

"I know but still it's the life I lived, so far." Astrid said calmly.

"Astrid I'm not sure if there is a Berk but I'm not sure whether I'm going to get you home or not." Elliot admitted. "I mean time travel is impossible here."

Astrid felt like giving up but she knew she couldn't, and the it came to her. "Hey Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Where was it, where did you find me?"

(.)

"Oh I knew this was going to be hopeless." Tuffnut complained.

"Shut up you have been saying that from the minute we left! Can't you just have a little faith?" Ruffnut screamed. The four friends had set off since the middle of the night, they too had been hit by the storm. It seemed ever since the start of the year there had been storms, but the question was why did they surround Berk? That was the question on the hooligans list.

They had been wondering round a jungle for ages and yet no sign of life; until...

There was a sudden crash and 4 dragons dropped from the air, all of them slightly smoking. There were all of the most common on Berk. A Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle , a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback.

"All right, free dragons!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout don't! They might be rouge and why would they be smoking?" Fishlegs shouted as he rushed to the Nightmare. Fire Drake fired up. Why would his master be rushing towards some rubbish, pathetic dragon who dropped out of the sky?

The Nightmare perked its head up and glared at Fire Drake.

"What did you say?" The Nightmare asked.

"I didn't _say_ anything." Fire Drake pointed out.

"Whoa, whoa Ashed, calm down he doesn't know you can read minds." The Gronkle warned

"Um, read minds?" Horrorcrow asked.

"I've heard of these Vikings," one head of the Zippleback said. "They're the ones who train dragons, a rumour's going round that they've lost their heir."

"That is true, but who are you?" Zip asked. The dragons seemed to ignore this and started talking to themselves.

"What do you think we should do?" the Nadder asked. "Transform or fight?"

"Transform, you don't know what these young one are capable of." The Gronkle decided.

"But not fully I don't think they should be trusted." The Nightmare named Ashed suggested.

"Fellow dragons and Vikings do not be alarmed." The Nadder squawked. This weird transformation began all of them striated out and became more human like, hair grew and the Zippleback split in half and became more human like then. When the necks of the Monstrous Nightmare had shortened (The Zippleback's too) the snouts shortened and there were human replicas of the dragon they were...

After a while Fishlegs came to his sense, "These are dragon spirits don't make any sudden movements."

"Oh come on, we aren't that barbaric." Ashed said.

"Who are you?" Snoutlout asked.

"I am Ashed, this is Elmly," she pointed to the Nadder spirit. "Willow," she pointed to the Gronkle, "and Oak and Oakley."

"Why do you have tree names?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because we are spirits, bone head." Ashed snapped.

"You are so right." Ruffnut muttered.

"How do you know about Astrid and Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"We are spirits we have heard the mind of fellow dragons." Elmly explained.

"Oh, then why where you smoking?" Snotlout asked. For a answer a roar ripped through the forest.

"Oh damn it, damn it, damn it!" Oakley and Oak shouted at the same time.

"What was that?" Ruffnut screamed.

"Look who's scared now?" Tuffnut asked.

"This isn't the time for that. Now mount your dragons!" Elmly Shouted. The 5 spirits flew into the air; the Vikings rushed to the dragons and took off as well.

As they were soaring in the sky, they saw it, a giant Skrill. Normally Skrill's would only get as big as a Night Fury. But never this size. It was about the twice size of an elder tree. The elder trees where the blessed trees of Thor, and so towerd over normal trees. Any Skrill this size must have some enchantment on them.

"Willow!" Ashed shouted. "Relay the information on Skrills!"

"The Skrill." Willow said as if reading the dragon manual. "A dragon that needs its own spit to put out their fire or sap from an elder tree. Big eyes, arched nostrils, rely on sight and hearing."Willow said as they circled it.

"Hey Vikings circle around it and confuse it," Ashed started but Snotlout cut her off:

"Hey we've done this before so we know what to do." He shouted, " Guys me and Legs will find its blind spot, Ruff, Tuff you know what to do. Make it mad!"

"ON IT." They both shouted at once,

"Hey I was meant to say that!" Tuffnut shouted.

"No I was." His sister shouted back.

"Does it matter?" Oak and Oakley shouted. They all got to work as the spirits started blasting weak spots of the humongous dragon.

**Well, me and the author are both English and school is starting so we're going to be busy for a while. The author has just starting secondary (year 7) , I'm in into third year (year 9).**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! We're back, the author has been really busy in her first year of high school, I've been busy with my 3rd year, so I'm sorry it's late. School's a bum.**

**Um, more at the end!**

Chapter 5

The Big Fight.

As the twins started insulting the beast, Snotlout and Fishlegs where confusing it and hitting its eyes. The spirits were hitting weak spots with their fire. It was manly joints and the mouth. The Ruffnut remembered something.

"We need to get it in the air." Ruffnut shouted.

"What?" all 8 of the friends asked.

"We need to get it in the air, remember how Hiccup did it!" Ruffnut shouted. All of them remembered how Hiccup guided the Red Death into the air and then how it exploded.

"Do we really have to do that?" Willow asked.

"Yes, dragons this size won't cooperate." Fishlegs said.

"We need the Skrill spirit!" Elmly said.

"_It won't work we Skrills don't have spirits._" The thing said, "_However I will cooperate with you._" The Skrill explained, "_On one condition, you give me the night Fury spirit_."

"_Not Asha, anything but that!_" Elmly said, Elmly was Asha's sister, her best friend.

"_She has denied me, she will pay_."

"_We don't even have her._" Ashed said.

"_I will give you time to think and speak._" The Skrill said.

"Call off the attack!" Ashed shouted.

"What! Why?" Snoutlout asked.

"Tell you later." Ashed replied. They landed in a nearby clearing with the Skrill watching them.

"Why did you call us back? We were doing great." Snoutlout asked.

"It wants our friend, Asha" Elmly explained, "Asha is the Night Fury spirit, and my sister."

"But why?" Tuffnut asked.

"Long ago, when we were just new spirits, it came; the Red Death. It ruled over our fellow dragons. We didn't know how to defeat it so we let it drop. We retreated to this island. We all have dragons of our own but they too were lost to the Red Death.

"After 8 years something happened, Asha heard the voice of Toothless in her head and so she went to investigate, on the way she bumped into the Skrill. She promised it something that we don't know, she never told us. Asha returned in an instant. She was in such a start that none of us asked what was wrong with her; not even me.

"After a while the Red Death vanished, dead, and then we were in peace. Until now."

"So that thing is here because of Asha." Fishlegs said.

"Yes but she left this morning with Hiccup."

"WHAT!" all of the Vikings shouted.

"I know, if they knew you were looking for them then they wouldn't have gone." Willow explained.

"Where did the go?" Ruffnut asked seriously

"Forward in time."

()

"Right so we're here right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes here." Asha said pointing to a kingdom on a map. They had gone to the middle ages, and so maps were more intricate and had _words_.

"What do we do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Stop for lunch, have a rest... we forgot Valk." Asha remembered.

"Oh fudge." Hiccup said smacking his head. "There's no way we can go back now is there?"

"No there isn't."

"Oh well let's hope she stays put."

Valk was losing it she couldn't find Hiccup or Astrid. She wanted to go home. Maybe she could fly in the air and get back home. She was pretty sure that Hiccup would be okay with Toothless. "_It won't hurt just to go home._" She told herself. "_Only to top up on energy and fish_." That convinced her. She took off, into the air. In reality Berk was only a few minutes away.

Hiccup and Asha ate nervously. They weren't sure what would happen to Valk or Darkness and Toothless, since they only left them just outside the Kingdom. Asha was also nervous because she didn't know what to do if they got robbed or if their dragons got caught.

'_Transform or say put, transform or stay put?' _ She thought to herself over and over.

"Hey Asha calm down, I'm a Viking nothing bad could happen." Hiccup murmured to her.

"If you haven't noticed, our dragons have been left outside the Kingdom walls and you're a pretty lousy Viking yourself."

"Well thanks for the tip, but I can handle myself." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, right." Asha muttered.

After lunch they went to look for an inn. A lot of them were full but eventually they got a room.

"This is so annoying that we got a double bed instead of too single beds." Hiccup complained.

"Fine if it means so much to you." Asha got out of bed and transformed into her dragon self. "There."

"Thank you." Hiccup mumbled and went to sleep.

()

On the other side of time, Astrid had found were she was discarded by the storm. It was a small beach. "Know all I have to do is wait for a storm and hopefully I will get back home." She kept mumbling.

"Come on I've checked the weather, there's no storm 'til next week. Just get used to life here, it so much easier then Viking times." Elliot said, she was getting annoyed at Astrid's obsessive nature and stubbornness.

"Oh no it isn't." Astrid said. "Oh, I need my axe to do some training." Astrid said.

"Is that it?" Elliot asked and pointed to a piece of sharp metal sticking out of the ground.

"I think so." Astrid said and wondered over to it. She dug her fingers in to the soggy British sand and pulled hard on the metal. "Ahh!" she shouted. Astrid brought her hand up to find it bleeding. A large slash was scored across her hand.

"Ooh that looks bad. Here." Elliot plucked her first aid kit from her bag.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

"It's my first aid kit. I use it if I, or someone else in this case, gets injured in some way." Elliot explained. She cleaned Astrid's wound and then put a bandage around it. "There." Elliot said when she was finished.

"Thanks." Astrid said and then she tried again with pulling her axe out. This time she dug her hand in near to where she thought the wood was. Astrid caught hold of it and pulled. With all her strength she pulled it out of the sand.

"There, I told you I was a Viking." Elliot had a slight crazed look in her eye; her arms were hanging by her side. "What?" Astrid asked.

"You can't go around holding that!" Elliot exploded, Astrid flinched. "You will get arrested!"

"And should I know what that means?" Astrid asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh..." Astrid said "Can we go to the cinema?" she asked.

"After we drop that," Elliot pointed at the axe "At my house."

()

Meanwhile the Viking bunch were frozen in place.

"Forward in time?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yes." Oakley replied.

"Well what do we do know?" Ruffnut asked.

"We need to figure something out, first we need to deal with the Skrill. Asha isn't the only one with time travelling powers." Elmly said smugly.

"So we can track them down?" Snoutlout asked.

"Well yeah but there will be consequences," Elmly started but Ruffnut cut in.

"Will we be able to go?"

"Yes."

"Well then there are two Vikings in need and who knows what Hiccup is doing."

()

Well, Hiccup had got himself in a sticky situation when he had gotten in trouble and Toothless rushed to help him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened about the monstrous nightmare. Toothless didn't like thinking about what happened next. He had shuddered out the thought.

The kingdom guards, being in the medieval times, had brought Hiccup and Asha (who had turned in to her half form) to the king for sentencing. No doubt that the punishment would be death.

"'Don't worry' you said 'it'll be fine,' you said". Asha muttered as they were brought into the throne room.

"So you have committed the crime of bringing the Wyverns into the kingdom." The king boomed.

"What Wyverns? They aren't Wyverns, they're Night Furies totally different things!" Asha shouted back, "And where are they! They meant no harm at all!"

"Sir we were being robbed and as they have very good hearing they came to our aid, it's not us (or them) that should be harmed," Hiccup explained, "and we can get rid of the Wyverns if you gives them back."

"Guards! Throw them into the dungeons as I think it through!" the king boomed. Asha and Hiccup were dragged to the dungeons.

(.)

**Well, here you go. Thank you to Shunxalice and Voldyne for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I don't think the author has anything to say :O but she has not written the next chapter yet so that could take a while.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi guys! Next chapter is here! More at the end.**

Chapter 6

Uh oh.

"Do we go or don't we go?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well first we've got to deal with the Skrill." Elmly pointed out.

"Can we just decide already, I'm twitching for an adventure!" Ashed complained.

"I say we fight first then we time travel." Willow said.

"Well we fight." Oakley suggested.

"We fight." Oak decided she put her hand out Oakley put hers on top, then Willow then Ashed, then Elmly, then all the Vikings.

"WE FIGHT!" they all shouted.

The Vikings ran to their dragons and took off.

"_YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, THE LEADER OFF ALL SKRILLS GIVE ME THE NIGHT FURY SPIRIT AND THE TIME TRAVLING CRYSTLE!" _ It shouted in Dragonese.

"_NEVER, AND WHATS A TIMETRAVLING CRYSTLE?" _Elmly asked. '_Never mind_.' She thought.

Fizzle shot a fire ball at its eye. Fishlegs did the same. Unfortunately the thing shot fire at Elmly and she fell to the ground. Luckily, dragons were fireproof so she turned full form and flew back up. Now, being a flaming target, she zoomed around attracting the Skrill's attention. Again and again the things eyes locked on to the little thing zooming around; again and again it tried to fly after it. But then it remembered the other little things attacking it.

'_How can this be happening? I am a Skrill.'__' _It thought to its self. Then it had had enough. Unfolding its wings it batted away the Vikings, the spirits and the dragons.

It soared into the air. After Elmly, away from everyone else. But with size comes weight and that made the Skrill slow. The Vikings and the spirits chased after it. Elmly kept shouting out insults.

"_You call yourself terrifying you're so slow you couldn't catch a fly!" _Etcetera, Etcetera ...

Everyone was shooting at it. All that fire proof skin got blasted away. Then everyone shooted at the wing membrane, then the holes came, and the Skrill fell to the ground and burst into flames.

"Is it dead?" Tuffnut asked, and then it stopped breathing.

"Yes!" Oak shouted.

"Well that went kind of fast, didn't it?" Willow asked. "But at least it's over now."

Of course they were having a great time cheering now but the same could not be said for Hiccup and Asha...

(.)

"You know Asha," Hiccup started. "I think we're gonna die here."

"You don't say." She said sarcastically.

"You know, I'm not felling this aching pain I feel now when I did, when Astrid got lost."

"How come?" Asha asked.

"I don't know, I feel better with you near."

"Me too, because I'm away from my sisters"- but she didn't finish

"Your sisters? I didn't know you had sisters." Hiccup asked

"Oh yeah I forgot you didn't know about them. I am the Night Fury spirit so my sisters are the Monstrous Nightmare spirit, the Hideous Zippleback spirits; they're twins, the Gronkle spirit and the Deadly Nadder spirit."

"Do you think they're with Astrid?" he asked.

"No but I think they're with your other friends." Asha said

Meanwhile:

"Okay everyone get into a circle and hold hands." Elmly instructed. They did as she told. "I have locked on to Hiccup and Asha's coordinates, say 'Hacktar Nintash'"

"'Hacktar Nintash!"

"Let us travel in time!"

"Let us travel in time!" they all shouted.

There was a flash, and the forest was empty except for a humongous dead Skrill that begun to shrink.

Then it opened its eyes.

The eyes were filled with white, hot _FURY._..

(.)

"I can't believe that if got us all killed." Hiccup moaned to him-self. He knew Asha was way past listening. She had drifted off to sleep.

'_The king's taking a long time thinking it through.'_ Hiccup thought. He hated to think what was happening to Toothless and Darkness. Toothless, actually, was so petrified of small spaces, so much so that Hiccup had to leave the door open at night. Being a Night Fury he was used to wide open spaces and skies.

Asha woke with a start.

She mumbled something along the lines of; "Temporal flux escalating."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Someone's time travelling to this exact spot in time." She said sleepily.

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked.

"Time travelling powers isn't the only power I have. I can feel the flux."

"What is a Flux?" Hiccup asked.

"Questions, questions so many questions." She mumbled under her breath. She was still annoyed at Hiccup for getting in to this mess. She was about to explain when there was a bright flash, and in front of them was 4 very confused Vikings, their dragons, and 6 dragon spirits.

A smile widened on Asha's face. She jumped up and hugged Elmly.

"Hey Asha." She said and hugged her back.

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted. Hiccup jumped up as well.

"Hey guys!" The dragons almost purred for the dragon master that had freed them from them from the Red Death's grip.

"How did you get here?" Snoutlout asked.

"How did _you_ get here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we'll tell our story, and then you'll tell your story." Ruffnut suggested.

They all sat down next to their dragons and got talking. In the back of Hiccup's head a small voice thought '_these dungeons are really badly guarded.' _

He momentarily forgot all about Toothless and Darkness when they popped into his head.

"We need to get out of here!" Hiccup half shouted, interrupting Ruffnut.

"Why?" Ashed asked.

"We need to rescue Toothless, Darkness and Astrid!" he said stating the obvious.

"Oh yes we do." Asha said.

Everyone jumped up. "Elmly can you shoot a fire hole in the Iron Gate?" Willow asked.

"Sure," she said. She turned half from and let hell lose.

'_NOW they'll hear us.' _ Hiccup thought to himself.

And the guards did. He ran to the gate but they were too late. The Vikings got on to their dragons (Hiccup with Tuffnut and Ruffnut) and the Spirits turned half from. They ran off, trampling the guards. Underneath the castle was a maze of tunnels. But a dragon never gets lost. They zoomed through the tunnels and making their way to the throne room in recorded speed. They didn't know where Toothless and Darkness were, but the King knew.

They were getting closer and closer. Finally they ran from the maze into the bright light of the throne room.

The King was still pondering the decision, but he was rammed by Asha, holding his neck to the back of the throne. She was so fast that none of the guards had seen her. They now leapt into action. But were flattened on to the ground by heavy dragons.

"You have 10 seconds to tell us where the Night Furies are!" Asha roared. The king was in BIG trouble...

(.)

**Thank you to Shunxalice for reviewing * Hiccup Hugs *. Well, me and the author are off school this week so we could update, so watch out!**

**Hiccup: Hugs from me if you review?**

**Asha: No, me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! We're back! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but the author wanted to update, so here you are. I don't know when the next update is going to be either. You might have noticed that rating has gone up to T for a bit of swearing, but that does no harm, right?**

**More at the end.**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry about the paragraphs not being separated!**

Hiccup had no idea why Asha was so furious. There was more to her past that Hiccup had known.

(.)

Astrid was having a jolly good time at a sea side fair, there were these things called ice cream and lolly pops. She had almost forgotten her despair for Hiccup, her lost husband. Yet, it kept niggling in the back of her mind.

"Hey Elliot!" She shouted "Can I have a go on that?" she pointed to an Axe throwing competition. The winner would get £100 in cash.

"Um sure." Elliot said. They walked over to the stall.

"Hey there," the man said running the stall, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a go at your Axe throwing competitions" She said.

"Well okay, but no one's any good at it yet." He said "That will be £5 please." She paid him and picked up the axe.

"This axe has totally rubbish length to weight ratio." Astrid told the man. Over the days Astrid has been with Elliot she realised that she had lost some of her bad-ass parsonage. And she wanted that back.

"The reason that no one can use this axe is that it has a crap weight." She said. "Now give me a better one before I run home and get mine," she threatened.

"Sorry lady but that's the only axe we have." He said.

"Fine I'll use the crap axe." She sighed, to get rid of her energy she through the axe at the target... it hit the centre.

"See! Shit, I could have done that with my eyes closed."

Astrid got the axe back and walked away. Further than before, she threw it. It hit the bull's eye again.

"Can I have my money now?" Astrid asked.

"Sure." The man said. He brought out a wad of cash. "Spend it wisely."

"Whatever." Astrid said and walked away.

When they got back to the flat, Elliot was gob smacked. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"The axe was shit. So what?"

"Not that the axe throwing!"

"Look I'm from a different time. I'm used to doing that, now I'm going to go shopping and get some bad-ass clothes."

"Astrid I know that you are sad about losing Hiccup but can you just calm down."

"Clam down? Calm down!" she screamed "I am pregnant I want to be with my husband now get over it!"

"You never said you were pregnant."

"Well I am." She stormed out. She was going shopping.

Astrid went to the shops she thought would be nice. She went into one and found a black leather jacket that fitted her nicely. Along the way Astrid went in to a hair dressing salon to make a change to her hair style. She was going to become a red head. Not that it reminded her of Hiccup, it's because she just really like the colour. When she came out some of the men's faces that she past had a look of lust. Next Astrid went into a shoe shop and bought some black stilettos, she wire them out of the shop, with the sheep skin ones she always wore in the shoe bag. She brought a load of low cut V neck T – shirts, and some skinny jeans. When she put them on she looked hot.

What she didn't realise is that she was being stalked by a man, who was following her from shop to shop.

When she finished her shopping 'festival', it was almost dark. She had at least £40 left so she went into a night club the man followed her in...

(.)

**Dun dun duh! Please review and then the author will read them, remember I'm just the editor.**

**Asha: Why did no-one review the last chapter, they could've had hugs!**


	8. NOTE

**I know I'm not supposed to do this. _I know I know I know_. But I did not write this story, if you actually read my author's notes you will know that. The author is called Like-It-Random, she wrote this story and A Dragon's Tail. She told me that she has a block for it, and so wrote A Dragon's Tail, and other projects on her page if you look. **

**So if you have a problem I advise that you do not moan at me, but at her. Amen.**

**I DID NOT WREITE THIS OKAY.**

**And I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter from this...**


End file.
